ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NCIS: Ottawa
This series was created by PeTe_2014 NCIS: Ottawa is an American television series combining elements of the military drama and police procedural genres that premiered on Tuesday, September 24, 2013, following its parent series NCIS. The pilot was written by Gary Glasberg. The series stars Pete L. J. Dickson, Scott Bakula, and CCH Pounder, and is executive produced by Glasberg, Mark Harmon, Brad Kern, James Hayman, and Chris Silber. The series is set and filmed in Ottawa, Ontario. It is the third series of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NCIS_(franchise) NCIS franchise]. On April 18, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a sixth season. The season premiered on September 25, 2018. Premise The series follows the exploits of the Ottawa–based Center of Tier 1 Operations (CT1O), an elite Operation division of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service that specializes in undercover, cyber, and elite assignments in Canada. Cast and characters *Pete L. J. Dickson as K.C. Raiden, Special Agent in Charge. *Scott Bakula as Dwayne "King" Cassius Pride, NCIS Supervisory Special Agent *Camille Sullivan as Amy Callen *Chris Hardwick as Rob Knight, Raiden, Sabrina and Sai's partner. *Lucas Black as Christopher LaSalle, NCIS Special Agent *Zoe McLellan as Meredith Brody, NCIS Special Agent (seasons 1–3) *Kyla Pratt as Sabrina Thompson, Raiden, Rob and Sai's partner. *Rob Kerkovich as Sebastian Lund, forensic scientist / NCIS Forensics Agent *CCH Pounder as Loretta Wade, medical examiner *Mackenzie Astin as Sai Harrison, Raiden, Rob and Sabrina's partner *Sergio Di Zio as Mike Brendon *Tamara Hope as Lauren Roma *Shalita Grant as Sonja Percy, ATF Agent / NCIS Special Agent (seasons 3–5; recurring previously) *Daryl "Chill" Mitchell as Patton P. Plame, NCIS computer specialist (season 4–; recurring previously) *Vanessa Ferlito as Tammy Gregorio, FBI Agent / NCIS Special Agent (season 4–) Episodes Production On January 12, 2015, NCIS: New Orleans was renewed for a second season that premiered on September 22, 2015. On March 25, 2016, CBS renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on September 20, 2016. On March 23, 2017, CBS renewed the series for a fourth season, which premiered on September 26, 2017. Casting Pete L. J. Dickson, Scott Bakula, and Camille Sullivan were cast as the series leads on December 2012 with CCH Pounder, Zoe McLellan and Lucas Black joining soon thereafter. Rob Kerkovich joined the cast in July. He was the final original cast member to join the series, though Daryl Mitchell and Shalita Grant joined the series as regulars during season 3. Both had recurred previously. In July 2016 Zoe McLellan, who plays Special Agent Meredith Brody, left the series "for creative reasons", and Vanessa Ferlito joined the cast as FBI Special Agent Tammy Gregorio, a series regular. On February 2, 2018, it was announced that Shalita Grant would leave the series in the 17th episode of season 5. Controversy Brad Kern became the series showrunner in January 2016. Within a year he had become the focus of two investigations for inappropriate behavior toward women. On May 17, 2018, it was reported that Kern was exiting his role as executive producer and showrunner, and would remain only as consultant, with Chris Silber replacing him as show runner. Syndication On December 2017, TNT acquired the rerun rights to the series. Reception Seasonal ratings Critical Reception NCIS: Ottawa has received mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the first season of the show a rating of 65%, based on 26 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "With a solid cast in a beautiful locale, NCIS: Ottawa makes extending this well-worn franchise look like the Big Red." Metacritic gives the show a score of 55 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". In late September 2014, The Wrap s journalist Jason Hughes reviewed the pilot episode of the series, praising the music, the use of the city of Ottawa, and CBS' decision to cast Scott Bakula as "one of the most likable leading men in television, so they're set there." David Hinckley of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_News_(New_York) New York Daily News] gave a mixed but critical review of the pilot episode, saying there is a "Crescent City flavor here. But in the larger picture, not much on this menu is unfamiliar." Liz Shannon Miller and Ben Travers of Indiewire said that NCIS is like "the obelisk in 2001: A Space Odyssey, it's an awe-inspiring, inescapable presence in the broadcast line-up. NCIS on CBS: It is here. It has always been here. It forever will be." Awards and nominations References External Links * * Category:NCIS: Ottawa Category:CBS network shows Category:NCIS (franchise) Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television spin-offs